Let Me Hold You Once More
by damned-angel14
Summary: Hanagata Touru gets the surprise of his life when someone bumped into him in his school. Unexpected happenings started to flood in his way.
1. Accidents happen anytime!

DISCLAIMER: SLAM DUNK AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO INOUE TAKEHIKO… IF ONLY THEY ARE MINE… SNIFF SNIFF… DEMO, THE

OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE STORY ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE…

CRITICISMS ARE ALL WELCOME… THEY WILL CHANGE ME FOR THE BETTER… PRAISES (IF THERE ARE SOME) WILL BE REALLY HIGHLY

APPRECIATE. AND NO FLAMES, ONEGAI! FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED…

this is my first time to make a fanfiction about Slam Dunk… I hope that this fic is not lame…

I am not sure if Shoyo is an exclusive school for boys… But, a certain website (about FujiHana) said that "everyone who wears Shoyo uniform are all boys", so I assumed that

it is an all-boys school… Okay? So don't rant about Shoyo High…. Peace!

And, oh… I am apologizing in advance if I will not update immediately… Sometimes, Katamaranus Syndrome (in short, laziness) strikes me…. Hehehe… So, gomen nasai! Besides, the fic is critical, making it hard to construct nicely. Have fun in reading…

# If you have noticed, I changed the format of the story. I also added some thingy. Arigatou gozaimasu for the review, Djaensoul. I have realized some things which I need to change.

**LET ME HOLD YOU ONCE MORE**

**Chapter 1- Accidents happen anytime!**

**HANAGATA'S POV**

It is such a beautiful morning. Birds sing in gaiety as the sun shines brightly. The blue sky is accentuated with a few clouds. I am whistling as I headed towards my classroom. Many students are also walking in the corridor. Suddenly, a running girl collided with me. She almost lost her balance but she was able to maintain it. I was stunned. It is not everyday that a girl goes to Shoyo. The most surprising thing is that the girl is tall, very tall for a typical girl. She's as tall as Fujima. She is holding two bentous. The girl bowed lowly as she apologized.

"I'm so sorry."

Her tone is heavy with British accent. Maybe she's a half-gaijin. I looked at her blue eyes and despite of some Japanese characteristics like her small eyes, there are still signs that British blood is flowing in her veins like the hue of her eyes and hair.

"It's okay, Miss."

"Uhmmm, can you please tell me where I can locate 2-3?"

"It's just three rooms away from where we are standing."

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I will be going now."

She bowed lowly and walked fast. I just stared at her. She's cute. Oh no, I forgot to ask the kirei girl's name. Can you blame me? I am shy when it comes to girls. I wonder how Fujima deals with girls. Well, whatever. I entered my room to put down my backpack on my chair/ I went out of the room again, hoping to see her.

**AIKO'S POV**

Darn, I feel so unlucky. I've got to go to oniichan's school just to bring his bentou. Why is he so careless? Of all the things that he could leave behind… Grrr…

What can I do? I'm already here. It's good that I bumped with a tall guy with spectacles. He gave me the directions towards oniichan's room.

Okay, now I'm here at the door of 2-3. I peeped timidly, hoping to see oniichan in a single glance, to no avail. A raven-haired guy saw me peeping like some kind of a stupid girl who is lost in an exclusive school for boys.

"Hey, beautiful! Are you looking for someone?"

I could feel my cheeks becoming warm, being not used hearing compliments from the opposite gender.

"Uhmm, hai. I am looking for Saiyuri Akira."

The guy grinned.

"Hey, Akira-kun! Your girlfriend is looking for you!"

The classroom suddenly became noisy. Everyone teased him. Do they behave like that every time a girl visits?

"Your girl went all the way to Shoyo just to see you!"

Oniichan looked at the door. I waved at him so that he can see me. He waved back.

"Aho! That's not my kanojo! That's my sister!"

"Hontou?"

I nodded to agree on what oniichan said to his classmates. He headed towards the door and faced me

"What is it, Aiko-chan?"

"Oniichan, you left your bentou."

I handed him his bentou.

"Thanks, sis! Really, I owe you one."

**HANAGATA'S POV**

I was walking down the corridor, wishing that I could see her again. Hanagata Touru, be brave. I hope I can gather enough strength to ask her name. Sure enough, I passed by her. She was with a guy named Saiyuri Akira, a staff member of our school paper. He is holding the other bentou that the kirei girl was carrying. Saiyuri-san called me.

"Hey there, Hanagata-sempai!"

I smiled at him. I also smiled to the girl, who in return, gave me a sweet smile. My heart wrenched. There goes the girl, already got a koibito. I tried my best not to sound disappointed as I asked the guy.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Iie. She's my baby sister. Aiko-chan, this is Hanagata Touru, the vice-captain and the center of Shoyo Basketball Club. Sempai, this is my sister, Aiko"

She granted me another sweet smile. I smiled back. He felt as if a thorn was removed from my chest.

"Gomen for what happened a while ago."

"It's nothing, Aiko-san. Don't you have any classes?"

Aiko's blue eyes widened as she stared at her watch.

"Shucks, I need to go to school now. Ja ne, Hanagata-san, oniichan!"

She ran fast, her long brown hair fluttering in the air as she ran. Akira and I watched her run towards the gate. I was amazed at her speed.

"Wow, she's fast!"

"She's a marathon player."

"Sou ka."

"She really loves sports. How I wish I am also athletic like her. She's the captain of their Volleyball Club though she's just a freshman."

Akira sighed. I smiled. Suddenly, I had the urge to ask Akira for their telephone number. I took a deep breath before asking him

"Akira-san?"

"Hai, Hanagata-sempai?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for you, sempai."

I smiled at him.

"Ano… can I have Aiko-san's number?"

"Why not, sempai?"

I brought out my handy phone. Akira dictated number as I registered it on my cell phone.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"That was nothing, sempai. Oh, here comes our sensei. Sayonara, sempai."

"Sayonara."

When Saiyuri-san entered his room, a contented smile was pasted in my lips.

**FUJIMA'S POV**

The bell rang, announcing lunchtime. I headed towards Hanagata-kun's room and waited outside. After a few minutes, Hanagata-kun came out with his bentou. We went to our favorite eating nook. As we sat down, I was surprised when I noticed that Hanagata's usual poignant face is full of unexplainable happiness.

"What's with you?"

"Doushite?"

"You seem so happy."

Hanagata-kun just smiled as he continued eating. As we eat our lunch, we talked about trivial things.

After lunch, we went back to our respective rooms to leave our empty bentous. We met at the corridor and loitered around the school vicinity, talking about boring classes and the upcoming eliminations. I am very confident that we will enter the Inter-High competition. With me as their coach, we will use every team that we will contend with as our stepping stone towards the National Championship. No pebble will ever make us trip. As I looked at my vice-captain's glowing face, I became even surer that we will be not only at the Inter-High but at the National Championship as well.

**AIKO'S POV**

At last, it's already lunch time. School is really hell. Whoever came up with the idea of creating such a hellhole is really mad.

I do not feel like eating, so I just got the crackers I bought at the canteen a while ago and grabbed my bentou. I headed towards Chi-chan's room. I saw him walking out of their door. I called him in a loud voice. He looked at me. I ran towards him.

"You do not feel like eating and you want me to eat your lunch."

I grinned at him.

"How did you know that?"

Chi-chan sighed.

"You always say that, almost everyday. What's your lunch?"

I shrugged my shoulder. Chi-chan got my bentou and opened it. He smiled widely.

"This is nice. Ahhh, the yummy smell of teriyaki. It is really nice to have a hahaue like Janine-obasan."

I let out a chuckle. Then, I asked him.

"Chi-chan, where will you eat your lunch?"

Chi-chan shrugged his shoulder as he wore his 'I have no idea' look. Then, his face lit up.

"I'll just eat your lunch at our room. Do you want to come with me?"

I nodded. We went inside their classroom. Their room is deserted. He summoned me to sit at a chair at the back. As I sat down, he pulled another chair and positioned it so that he will be able to face me. He put down his bentou and placed my bentou in the chair's desk. He started eating heartily. I smiled as I watched him eat. I got the crackers from my pocket. I started munching the crackers. Suddenly, I remembered to ask him something.

"Chi-chan?"

He stopped eating for a while and looked at me.

"What is it, Aiko-chan?"

"Do you know Hanagata Touru?"

"Hai. Why did you ask?"

He continued eating. I started talking animatedly.

"Well, I bumped into him this morning. I went to oniichan's school because he left his bentou. He is really stupid. Of all the things that he could leave. Then, I ran in the corridor, hoping that I can find his room. As I ran in the corridor, I bumped into him. Then, oniichan introduced me to him."

Chi-chan nodded in understanding as he continued eating. I asked him again.

"Tell me everything about what you know about Hanagata-san"

Chi-chan closed my bentou and out it down. He took his bentou and put it on the desk. I am not surprised at all. He really eats a lot. Can I blame him? He's a very tall guy, not to mention he is also heavy. He loves eating, that's why he always hangs out at our house since Mommy loves cooking. Mommy jokingly said that she wants to adopt him. He did not open his bentou as he answered me.

"Let's see… Hanagata-san is the vice captain of Shoyo basketball club. His height is 199 cm and his weight is 90 kg. Last year, they were 2nd in standing in the Inter-High."

I waited for him to continue but he no longer say anything. He opened his bentou and started eating again. I poked his arm repeatedly.

"Is that all? Onegai, please tell me some more. Please, please, please… Chi-chan!"

Chi-chan paused from eating and looked at him, a frown is in his face. He spoke firmly but gently.

"That's all I can tell you. Look, Aiko-chan, we are not that close. I just know him simply because he is also plays basketball. I'm sorry, that's all I know about him. Why don't you ask Aki-kun for help? Maybe he knows something about Hanagata-san since he is a basketball enthusiast."

Why I haven't thought of that? Chi-chan is really a genius. In my sheer happiness, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, oh thank you, Chi-chan!"

to be continued

for those who can't understand some Japanese terms, here is a mini-glossary for

you!

Aho- are you serious? You don't know this one? Rukawa loves to say this to Sakuragi.

Fine, you don't know it! It means stupid (synonymous to baka)

Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you (formal way)

Demo- but

Doushite- why

Gaijin- foreigner, particularly Western people

Hontou- really

Kanojo- girlfriend

Kirei- beautiful

Koibito- lover

Konbanwa- Good evening

Kuso- it's a swear word (s)

Obasan- grandmother

Oniichan- older brother

Okkasan- mother

Sempai- senior/upper classman

Sensei- term for doctors, teachers, writers

Shimai- younger sister

Tadaima- I'm home!


	2. School and InterHigh

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK AND ITS CHARACTERS… TAKEHIKO INOUE DOES… THE STORY AND THE NON-SLAM DUNK CHARACTERS ARE MINE…

**LET ME HOLD YOU ONCE MORE**

**Chapter 2- School Days and Inter-High**

**MAKI'S POV**

I was about to head towards Kiyota's room. Then, someone is calling me "Chi-chan". I froze in my tracks. My classmates, who are also walking out of the room, stared at me in surprise. She ran towards me. She's holding her bentou. Just as I thought! She doesn't want to eat her lunch again. I cannot comprehend Aiko-chan. Sometimes, she has no mood for eating. But, often times, she eats a lot! She can consume 4 bentous of food. I suspect that she has pets in her stomach. On the other hand, I presume that she needs to get a lot of energy since she plays so many sports. She is a member of all sports club, except for the basketball club since there is no basketball club for girls. It's a good thing that the Inter-high of every sport is different. During our school intramurals, she feels sad because she can only participate in 3 sports; volleyball, marathon, and soccer, to be exact.

I ate lunch at our classroom. As I eat the teriyaki that Janine-obasan prepared for her, she masticated her crackers. Then, she asked me some information about Hanagata-san. How did she know about him? So, I asked her why she did ask me about Hanagata-san. It's a wrong move, though, coz she started talking like a machine gun... again! So, to give in to her request, I told her a few things which I know about Hanagata. She seems like she is not contented. She poked me repeatedly, like what she always does whenever she bugs me. I told her in a firm but in a mild way, since she is a bit sensitive, that it is all I can tell her and I just know him simply because he is also plays basketball. So, I proposed to her that she should ask her brother for information about Hanagata-san since Aki-kun is a basketball enthusiast. Unfortunately, her brother has a frail body, unfit for athletic activities. He just satisfies his passion for basketball by learning the rules and techniques in playing the game, and gathering information about the players in their basketball club.

Her face radiated. She thanked me repeatedly as she kissed me on my cheek. I chuckled. She is like a shimai to me. As I stared at my watch, my eyes widened. It's already 12:30. I ate faster. After eating, I handed Aiko-chan her bentou and thanked her. I put my bentou under my chair and seized my bag pack. Then, I beckoned Aiko-chan to go out. As we went out, she asked me.

"Are you going to your practice today?"

I nodded as we went downstairs. She tagged along with me. When we entered the gym, we saw Kiyota, Jin, and the other members, obviously waiting for me. Jin waved at me while Kiyota noisily greeted me.

"Hey there, Maki-sempai! How's your day? Wow, Aiko-chan is here! A beautiful girl is going to watch us play."

My cousin just grinned. I headed towards the locker room to change my clothes. I went out of the locker room, wearing a lavender shirt and comfortable shorts. I also wore my rubber shoes.

I saw my cousin sitting at the side line bench, along with the other regular members. She is talking to them. Kiyota and Jin are listening to her. Then, the door opened. It was Takasago-san. He greeted us. Then, he grinned when he saw my cousin.

"Seems like we got an audience today, huh?"

I clapped my hands.

"Team, assemble!"

Everyone lined up horizontally in front of me. I encouraged everyone to practice harder so that we will not lose the throne in the Inter-High. Kiyota seems to be in his usual high spirits as he proclaimed proudly.

"Of course, we are always number 1 in the district! Of course, the best rookie is here!"

I went near Kiyota and ruffled his hair, making him purr like a cat.

"That's the spirit, Kiyota. Now, move everybody and play!"

"Hai, captain."

Miyamasu-san got the ball and started dribbling. We all ran towards him. As he threw the ball to Kiyota, I intercepted the ball and passed it to Jin. He shot the ball. It was a perfect 3-point shot. Mutou rebounded the ball and passed it to Kiyota. He passed the ball to Miyamasu. Instead, the ball went in the direction of my cousin. We all stared in horror. It's a good thing that Aiko-chan is alert. She caught the ball. Then, she ran as she dribbled the ball. The others ran towards her but she ran faster. Then, she stepped on the 3-point line and shot the ball. We watched the ball go into the ring… and it was a clean swish! The others gaped in surprise, except for me. I am aware that she is good when it comes to sports, even in basketball. It is not difficult to teach her how to play a sport. When she was in her elementary days, she wanted me to teach her how to play basketball. She is very fine in playing. She can even block my shots. She's one darn girl.

She is grinning as she went back to the bench. The others just stared at her. Kiyota went near me.

"Maki-sempai, how I wish I can be very close to Aiko-chan. How does it feel being close to her?"

I looked at him and in a low voice, I answered.

"Terrible. You will wish that you have never made her speak. You will wish that you have offered to treat her in a restaurant."

Kiyota looked at me in bewilderment. I just laughed. Then, I called the attention of the others, who were still in a state of shock.

"Oi, you guys! Concentrate on our practice!"

"Hai, captain!"

**AIKO'S POV**

I laughed to myself as I watched the guys staring at me, their faces are full of surprise. Is there something shocking in what I have done a while ago?

I was so amused in watching them play. How I wish there is a basketball club for girls. For me, it is more breathtaking than volleyball. I think I should focus more on the incoming Inter-High next week.

Suddenly, I stared at the wall clock. It's already 1:15 pm. I sighed upon realizing that time flowed so fast. I saw Chi-chan and his teammates rushing towards the locker room. After a few minutes, they went out, already wearing their school uniforms. I waited for Chi-chan. We went out of the gym together.

As we headed towards our respective classrooms, I feel so lazy. When I reached my classroom, I bade Chi-chan goodbye. He grinned when I entered our room. Oh, it's so boring! The only subjects that I like are PE and Nihongo.

The first class in the afternoon made me yawn. Oh, I really hate History. As our sensei blabbered in front of us, I imagined Hanagata-san's face. He's handsome and his face is so melancholic, making him more attractive. And oh, did I mention that I love tall guys and… My thoughts were rudely interrupted by my sensei's high-pitched voice.

"Saiyuri-san, why are you grinning? Do you know the answer?"

Kuso!

At last, which seems like an eternity, the bell rang, announcing that the classes are already over. After our Nihongo sensei went out of our room, my classmates are once again noisy. I smiled to myself as I gathered my things. Karen-chan and Midori-chan, my classmates and teammates, waited for me. We went out of our room and headed for the ladies' CR. We changed our clothes into our practice gear. After changing, we headed towards the place where we practice volleyball. We saw our teammates. We went near them. I could feel that I am filled with rapture as I talked.

"We should practice more. I know that we can go to the pinnacle of our dreams. Of course, with our talents in the game, our aspirations will be on our hands."

"The Inter-High!"

Everybody clapped their hands and cheered. Then, someone arrived. It was our coach, Hanako-sensei. She clapped her hands.

"That's the spirit, girls! Now, make me proud!"

Everybody went near the net. Megumi-sempai picked the ball from the side. We started our practice. As I looked at Hanako-sensei, I saw her smiling.

**HANAGATA'S POV**

I reached for my towel as I sat on the bench. I wiped the perspiration on my face and neck. Fujima stood up and grinned.

"I can feel it that we will be in the National Championship and crush Sannoh."

We cheered on what Fujima has said. I can't suppress myself from gasping because of my adulation for him.

"Fujima!"

Fujima smiled at me. Then, he announced that our practice is over. Everyone stood up and headed for the locker room.

As they change our shirts, Nagano expressed his excitement about the elimination.

"The elimination will be held one week from now, ne? I wonder what the results will be."

Fujima went out from a cubicle, wearing pants and green shirt.

"Of course, we will win! As long as you have me, Shoyo will be on top!"

Our high spirits heightened up. All of us shouted.

"We can do it, Shoyo!"

After I wore my school uniform, I went out of the gym and walked slowly. I'm a bit worried about the upcoming elimination. Although Fujima is positive about the Inter-High elimination, he heard some hearsay that the other teams are improving. But of course, Kainandai will be our greatest contender. Surely, we can grab at least the second place, just like last year. Suddenly, I heard someone calling me.

"Hey, Touru-kun!"

When I looked at my back, I saw that it was Fujima. I smiled at him.

"Hey."

He caught up with me and walked with me.

"Are you nervous about the upcoming game?"

I shook my head as I answered with confidence.

"Iie! I know that we are the seeded Shoyo!"

I quipped our captain-coach a proud smile. We continued walking until we reached the bus stop. We sat on one of the benches and waited for a bus to arrive. A few minutes later, a bus arrived. I chuckled as I checked the number

"Fujima, I guess you're lucky enough."

Fujima grinned.

"See you tomorrow. Don't forget our practice."

"Why should I forget about that?"

We shared a hearty laugh. Fujima went aboard and bade me goodbye. When the bus left, I sighed as I waited. Finally, another bus stopped in front of me. A smile formed in my lips when I realized that it is my awaited ride. I went aboard and sat on one of the seats. I stared at the scenario outside the bus. The sun is about to set. The sky is a mixture of blue, orange, and gray. It seems like a beautiful painting. I contemplated on various things as I watched people walking on the sidewalks.

After 15 minutes, I arrived at my destination. I went down and headed for our gate. I undid the latch of the gate and went in. He locked the gate again before I headed for the door. I went inside our house and removed my shoes. I said "Tadaima" loudly. My shimai looked at me and called me

"Hey, oniichan."

She is watching television. I went beside her.

"Hey, couch potato! Where's okkasan?"

"In the kitchen."

She averted her gaze at the television.

I headed to the kitchen. Okkasan is cooking dinner. Obasan is helping her. I greeted them

Both turned their heads and greeted me also. Okkasan asked me.

"How's school?"

"School's fine."

"How are you doing in the basketball club?'

"Inter-High will be held next week."

"Touru-kun?"

"Hai, okkasan?"

"Your father and I had a talk last night. We need to tell it to you."

I stared at her in surprise. What could that be?

to be continued 


	3. Surprises in Store

DISCLAIMER: I KNOW… INOUE-SAMA OWNS SLAM DUNK… PLEASE DON'T LIGITATE ME!

**Chapter 3- Surprises in Store**

**HANAGATA'S POV**

I fixed my questioning eyes on her.

"What it is, okkasan?"

"We have decided that once you are done with the Inter-High competition, you should concentrate more on your studies."

My jaw went agape. They want me to quit after the Inter-High? How about the Winter Games? On the second thought, it will be ok. Though I will no be able to play for the winter games, at least I will play in the National Championship. I am pretty positive that we will enter the Inter-High and later on, the National Championship. Okkasan finally spoke up after a few seconds.

"Touru-kun?"

"Hai?"

"It's for your own good, son. We want the best for you. I hope you understand us."

I just nodded. Unbearable silence came between us. Obasan broke the silence.

"Touru-kun, you better change your clothes now. Dinner is about to be served."

I nodded. I headed towards my bedroom. I took off my school uniform and placed it on my laundry bin. I wore a white shirt and shorts. Then, I went out from my room. I went to the place where my sister is very absorbed in watching cartoons. I sat beside her silently and in a blink of an eye, I gently poked shimai's waist. She shrieked in surprise. When she looked at her side, she saw her brother grinning.

"Oniisan, don't do that again. You'll scare me to death."

"Gomen nasai." I said it earnestly.

My sister smiled at me. Then, ojisan went near us.

"Dinner is already served. Go there now."

"Hai, ojisan."

We headed towards the dining room. We all sat down and started eating dinner. Then, we heard the front door open. It was ottousan.

"Tadaima!"

When he arrived at the dining room, he sat down beside okkasan. He smiled at her. Okkasan asked him.

"How's work?"

"Tiring."

He smiled warmly at her as he stuffed rice in his mouth. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Did your mother tell you about our little talk last night?"

I nodded. He continued talking

"It's for your future. It is hard to juggle academics and extra-curricular activities especially now that you are about to enter college."

"I understand, ottousan."

My sister cut in.

"Do you already have a kanojo?"

She grinned with naughtiness in her lips. My cheeks grew warm as I shook my head. Okkasan smiled at me.

"Touru-kun, being our only son…"

Oh, no! Not that. Kami-sama, onegai!

"…we're expecting that you'll give us a grandchild."

"Hahaue! I'm only 18!"

Ojisan interjected.

"You've got to be prepared for that, Touru-kun."

Ottousan looked at me solemnly.

"Don't let us down, son."

I could feel my cheeks becoming warm. Will someone fall for me? I'm not that handsome like Fujima. Also, I am not that good when it comes to dealing with girls. I just sighed. Suddenly, my sister asked me.

"Oniichan, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Uhmm, hai. Doushite?"

"You look pale."

"I'm always pale."

Everybody laughed at my remark. I pinched her softly on the arm.

"You, couch potato! You're always teasing me!"

"I'm not a couch potato!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Stop it! Finish your dinner, you two."

"Hai, okkasan."

After dinner, okkasan collected all the bowls. Shimai and I helped her put the bowls in the sink. Afterwards, I headed towards my room and closed its door. I sat on the chair in front of the study table. I put all my notebooks on the table and picked up my Math notebook. When I started reviewing the day's lesson, I was startled upon realizing that I cannot understand it. Demo, I even solved two of the problems regarding that lesson on the chalkboard. Suddenly, I saw Aiko standing by my side, her pair of blue eyes staring at me. He shook my head as I rubbed my eyes. Then the mirage is gone. I was astonished of what had just happened a while ago. I put down my notebook and headed for the bed. I lied down as I stared on the ceiling. Suddenly, I remembered that Saiyuri-san gave me his sister's number. I stood up again and got my cell phone from his bag. I sat on the chair and dialed her number. My heart beat fast as I can hear her phone ringing. After a few minutes, she answered the phone. I swallowed hard as I heard her breath-taking voice.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hai."

"Is Saiyuri Aiko there?"

"Speaking."

"Konbanwa. It's me, Hanagata Touru."

"Hey there, Hanagata-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you."

"Same same. Why did you call?"

"I'm just checking if Akira-san gave me the right number."

"Sou ka."

Silence filled us. After a few seconds, I spoke again.

"What are you doing now?"

"I am reviewing for our quiz tomorrow. I feel so tired now. We just finished practicing volleyball a while ago. You know, Inter-High eliminations."

"Sou ka. Are you nervous?"

"Some kind of. How about you? I hope you're not."

"Well, I'm kind of nervous."

"You should not."

"Doushite?"

"You are the star player of Shoyo. And I've heard that you are terrific."

I could feel my face becoming warm. She continued talking.

"So, I'm going to watch you play."

I almost dropped my phone in surprise.

"Nani?"

"I said I'm going to watch you! Chi-chan, the captain of our basketball club told me that you are marvelous when it comes to basketball."

Chi-chan? Who is Chi-chan? Suddenly, it dawned upon me that she is pertaining to Maki-san.

"Maki-san told you that?"

"Hai. Actually, he is my cousin. We go to the same school."

"I see that Kainan University is blessed with talented athletes."

Aiko-san laughed. I was surprised. Did I say something funny? To ease myself, I also laughed. Then, I asked her if she knows how to play basketball.

"A bit, I guess."

Silence filled us again. A few seconds later, I spoke again.

"Why did your brother study at Shoyo while you study at Kainan?"

"I can't study there. It's a boy's school."

I laughed at her answer. She is so amusing. I revised my question.

"I mean, why didn't he study at Kainan?"

"I don't know. He said that he really likes to study at Shoyo. Of course, Mommy allowed us to study in the school of our choice."

"Sou ka."

"Hanagata-san, arigatou."

"Doushite?"

"For calling me. I think my head's going to explode because of studying."

"I cannot concentrate on studying my lessons either. I've got a lot of things in my head."

"Like what?"

I became silent. Should I tell her that she's one of the things in his my mind? My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"Are you still there?"

"Uhmm, hai."

'You haven't answered my question."

"What is it?"

"I asked you about the things that are in your mind."

"Ahhh… I am thinking of the Inter-High eliminations. I… feel nervous about Kainandai."

Do I sound convincing? After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Don't worry, you can do it."

"Hey, don't you support your team?"

"I'm supporting them, no!"

She laughed as she continued.

"I am just saying that you can also enter the Inter-High just like Kainan."

"Arigatou for the encouragement."

"That's nothing."

"I must be going now. I hope I did not disturb you."

"Not at all."

"You better review for your quiz."

"Hai."

"Good luck for your games."

"Thanks. Good luck also."

"Arigatou. Okay, sayonara."

'Bye. See you soon."

The line went dead. A wide smile formed in my face as I returned to my bed.

see you next chap!


End file.
